


Дело о похищениях

by KisVani



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подростки из маленького городка исчезают при сомнительных обстоятельствах. Кажется, это дело Хранилища 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о похищениях

Это был один из тех городов, которые словно бы повисли в неопределенности. Не слишком большой, но и не до такой степени маленький, чтобы любой чужак вызывал подозрение; не из тех, где единственное значимое событие — это местная ярмарка, но и не такой, где каждый день находится сенсация; не туристический рай, но и не индустриальная яма.

У Мики шевелились волосы на затылке, когда она представляла, что по какой-то причине будет вынуждена жить в месте вроде Саммерслейка. Ей подошли бы крошечные городки с населением в пару сотен человек, ей подошли бы огромные мегаполисы, города при фабриках, города при портах, туристические города, горные деревни и отдельные фермы… Все это казалось Майке во много раз более предпочтительным, чем Саммерслейк, через который можно проехать и забыть через час, настолько он типичен.

— Майкс, что с тобой? — спросил Пит.

Майка вздрогнула и сильнее вцепилась в руль.

— Пытаюсь понять, надолго ли мы здесь, — почти не соврала она.

— А… тогда ладно.

Пит снова отвернулся к окну и уже через пару секунд начал комментировать все, что там видел. Майка мельком глянула на напарника и задумалась о том, как легко меняется его настроение. Совсем недавно он почти бегал по потолку из-за того, что осталось так мало времени и Хранилище вот-вот переместится, а они выйдут в отставку как его агенты, а теперь он принял это как данность.

— Ты же на меня не злишься? —вопрос Пита опять застал Майку врасплох.

— Что? — не поняла она.

— Не злишься из-за… — он сделал несколько неопределенных пассов руками. — Из-за… нас? Нет?

— А есть из-за чего злиться? — уточнила Майка.

— Ну… это же я сказал, что ничего не складывается, а ты уже…

Пит неловко пожал плечами.

— Все в порядке, — вздохнула Майка, — давай не будем об этом.

— Хорошо! Слушай, я вон там пиццерию видел с рекламой нового коржа, понятия не имею, какие там обычно коржи, но разве не повод заехать? Ничего ведь не изменится, если мы чуть-чуть опоздаем, а? Нет ничего хуже, чем искать артефакты на пустой желудок.

Майка улыбнулась и порадовалась тому, что отношения с Питом, кажется, вернулись в норму. Они слишком много лет работали вместе, чтобы что-то менять. Конечно, у них не было никого столь же близкого и важного, но все-таки, как оказалось, это не тот тип любви, из которого действительно получилось бы построить отношения в романтическом ключе. Они и так были семьей. Майка и Пит попытались придать этому другой характер, и у них действительно не вышло. Но нельзя сказать, что они очень расстроились. Пит, как знала Майка, ходил уточнять у Стива, как такое может быть, что и он не лгал о своей влюбленности, и отношения серьезнее дружбы не складывались. Сама Майка решила не задавать подобных вопросов. Нет — значит, нет. Человек может влюбиться множество раз, они ведь взрослые люди и должны это понимать… Майка оглянулась на Пита и опять улыбнулась. В теории они взрослые люди.

— Что такое? — спросил Пит, встряхивая баночку для мыльных пузырей. — Успокойся, я не собираюсь выдувать их прямо в салоне.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — ответила Майка. — И нет, пока что никакой пиццерии: дом Люси Селл уже за поворотом, так что скоро приедем.

— Ух ты! Ты просто читаешь мои мысли. — Пит убрал баночку в бардачок. — Кстати, у меня нет предчувствий. Вообще никаких. Наверное, это хорошо.

Майка кивнула. То, что Пит не чувствовал угрозы, она и так поняла по его поведению. Пусть он и валял дурака постоянно, но за годы совместной работы Майка уже научилась отличать нервные шуточки от обычного состояния Пита, который на каком-то уровне так и остался гиперактивным подростком.

В Саммерслейк их привело сообщение о таинственном исчезновении подростков. Уже трое ребят — двое парней и одна девушка, от пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет, — исчезли. Это дело не попало бы в поле зрения Хранилища, если бы не одна странность. На земле в тех местах, где каждого из пропавших видели в последний раз, оставалось выжженное пятно, а на ближайшей стене было написано число. Тридцать девять в первом случае, тринадцать — во втором и сто четыре — в третьем.

— Круто, — сказала на это Клаудия, — у нас завелся какой-то математик-недоучка или числовой артефакт. Но мы хоть знаем, что он не остановится. Должно пропасть еще как минимум пятеро.

— Что? Почему это? — удивленно спросил Пит.

Они тогда еще только собирались ехать в Саммерслейк и обсуждали задание.

— Потому что все числа кратны тринадцати, — ответила ему Майка, — а если поделить сто четыре…

— …на тринадцать, будет восемь, восемь минус три — пять, — закончил за нее Пит. — Все понял. Не дурак.

Клаудия фыркнула. Позже к ним присоединились Стив с Арти, но ничего нового не сказали. То, что Хранилище все равно с каждой минутой приближалось к своему перемещению, тоже не обсуждалось. Болезненная тема все равно оставалась таковой, даже после всего, что они сделали, и прощания с этим местом. Майке иногда даже казалось, что будущая ее жизнь не так плоха. Ведь не наступит же конец света, когда она выйдет в отставку… Да, она прикипела к Хранилищу, но ведь не жила им десятилетия, как Арти. Что-нибудь придумает…

— Земля вызывает Майку, — Пит потряс ее за плечо. — Слушай, мы так и будем сидеть и наблюдать? Я не против, но давай потом слежкой займемся, а? Это дико скучно, и я не хочу писать в бутылку.

— Пит! — возмутилась Майка.

— Что?

Что бы напарник ни думал, Майка точно знала, куда едет. Пусть и задумалась слегка, когда остановила машину перед домом Люси Селл, той девушки, что похитили последней.

— Ничего, пошли уже и… Что ты делаешь?

Майка заметила, что Пит роется в бардачке, и закатила глаза.

— Не будь занудой, — сказал он.

«Гиперактивный подросток — это комплимент, — подумала Майка, наблюдая за тем, как Пит выдувает мыльные пузыри, — "десятилетний мальчишка" будет точнее».

— Нет, все равно ничего не чувствую, — пробормотал Пит.

Он закрутил крышку и вернул баночку в бардачок, а потом сделал вид, что не делал ничего странного для тридцатилетнего мужчины и агента секретной организации, которая занимается сбором предметов с аномальными и чаще всего опасными и непредсказуемыми свойствами.

 

Мать Люси Селл выглядела так, будто не спала несколько суток. Вполне вероятно, что так оно и было. Майка смотрела на уставшую женщину, все в которой — от рыжих кудрявых волос и до кончиков ногтей, покрытых золотистым лаком, — казалось каким-то поблекшим и тусклым, а ее незагоревшая кожа и вовсе смотрелась мертвенно-бледной. Глядя в грустные глаза, окруженные морщинками, Майка невольно вспомнила собственное желание завести ребенка. Она до сих пор хотела этого, может быть, сразу, как только Хранилище переедет, но сейчас она с особой ясностью видела и обратную сторону медали. Кэтрин Селл не знала, что с ее дочерью, не знала, увидит ли ее снова, и это мучило ее. Всплыло непрошеное воспоминание о другой матери, которая потеряла ребенка. Майка чаще, чем ей иногда хотелось, вспоминала о Хелене Уэллс и о ее отчаянье, когда размышляла о собственных возможных детях.

— Секретная служба? — спросила тем временем Кэтрин Селл. — Почему вы заинтересовались исчезновением Люси? Я думала, что вы охраняете президента…

— Мы занимаемся всеми вопросами, которые могут касаться национальной безопасности, — очень серьезно ответила ей Майка.

Кэтрин пустила их с Питом в дом и сейчас поила чаем в гостиной. Здесь было… слишком чисто. Мебель выглядела слишком новой, нигде не стояли и не висели фотографии, никаких лишних вещей, кроме небрежно брошенной связки ключей на столике. Чайник и чашки казались совсем чуждыми, тарелка с печеньем, на которую голодными глазами уставился Пит, и вовсе выглядела пришельцем из другой галактики.

— Мы недавно переехали в Саммерслейк, — Кэтрин заметила внимание Майки, — еще не успели обжиться. Люси только-только распаковала свои вещи…

Она вздохнула и вымученно улыбнулась.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы найти вашу дочь, — сказала Майка. — Вы знакомы с кем-нибудь в городе? Может, у Люси появились новые друзья? Или вы приобрели что-то антикварное?

— Или у Люси появились друзья, которые покупали что-то антикварное? — вставил Пит.

Кэтрин Селл задумалась и пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю, — сказала она, — мы многое покупали, это верно. Что до друзей… Люси не очень легко сходится с людьми. Она могла что-то купить… но разве это важно?

Майка растянула губы в своей самой лучшей улыбке, которая должна была сказать: «Я профессионал и, поверьте, знаю, что делаю».

— Я могу провести вас в комнату Люси, — сказала Кэтрин, вставая.

— Было бы очень мило с вашей стороны, — Майка тоже поднялась.

На пути к лестнице она заметила, что Пит стащил несколько печений, прежде чем пойти следом.

 

— Ух ты! — прокомментировал Пит. — Я могу даже догадаться, какое у Люси любимое животное!

Майка кивнула: судя по тому, сколько здесь было фигурок, картинок и игрушек, изображавших лошадей, сомневаться не приходилось. Даже на обложках тетрадей на письменном столе были бегущие мустанги. Там же лежал мобильный телефон с подвеской: очень аккуратно вырезанной из дерева лошадью.

— Люси оставила телефон дома, она такая рассеянная, — вздохнула Кэтрин. — И да, она обожает лошадей, но только смотреть на них. Это смешно, но она шарахается даже от пони. Мой бывший муж все время пытался отдать ее на верховую езду, но каждый раз это заканчивалось плохо.

Пит отпихнул лежащего на кровати игрушечного единорога и сел, но быстро вскочил, когда Кэтрин нахмурилась.

— Появлялось ли у нее хоть что-то новое? — спросила Майка.

Она представила, как будет по очереди проверять каждую фигурку, и ей стало нехорошо. К тому же как объяснить эту необходимость матери Люси? И кто сказал, что артефакт был именно у девочки, а не у ее похитителя?

— Я не знаю, — пожала плечами Кэтрин. — Вообще Люси редко что-то сама покупает, но… Я бы рада помочь, но боюсь, что больше ничего не могу сделать.

— Вы и так очень помогли, — утешила ее Майка, — мы свяжемся с вами, когда будут какие-то новости.

 

— Надо было перебрать все фигурки, — сказал Пит, когда Кэтрин Селл закрыла за ними дверь.

— Как ты это себе представляешь? — почти огрызнулась Майка. — Здравствуйте, мы агенты Секретной службы, нам надо покидать все вещи вашей дочери в фиолетовые пакетики и проверить, не заискрят ли они? Кстати, может оказаться, что это не сработает. Ведь искрящая штука вполне могла быть у похитителя.

Она поняла, что перегнула палку. Пит тоже крайне удивился, да так и замер с приоткрытым ртом.

— Слушай, ты чего? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — ответила Майка и потерла переносицу. — Просто это ведь ужасно. Ее ребенок пропал, а мы ничегошеньки не знаем.

На самом деле, сейчас ее не покидали еще и мысли о том, как бы она сама поступила в такой ситуации. И о том, что может оказаться, что Хранилища не будет рядом именно тогда, когда оно окажется нужно. Майка застрянет в каком-то другом Саммерслейке, а за пределами страны, может, даже за пределами материка другие агенты будут искать невероятные вещи. И, может быть, даже не сразу придут на помощь. А сама Майка будет забыта. Пит в этой проблеме был еще одним пунктом, потому что она боялась, как бы потеря Хранилища не ударила и по нему.

— Кстати, о матерях и пропавших детях, — прошептал Пит, кивая куда-то за спину Майке.

Она повернулась и даже не сразу поверила своим глазам, хотя это было в какой-то мере логично. Ведь если человек коллекционирует все необычное и сам является не просто кем-то там, а гением из девятнадцатого века, то для него естественно оказываться в центре событий.

— Мне следовало догадаться, что я увижу вас здесь, — сказала Хелена Уэллс, и Майка подумала, что ее британский акцент раньше звучал не таким нарочитым. — Подозрительные случаи всегда притягивают агентов Хранилища, верно?

Уэллс выглядела… как всегда безупречной, даже в джинсах и простой белой блузке.

Майка не была уверена, что будет уместно сказать. Может, «я скучала»? Но ведь они общались по телефону. Просто «привет»? Но не будет ли это слишком несерьезно? Уэллс нередко ставила Майку в тупик, стоило ей появиться в поле зрения. Потом все налаживалось и Майка переставала метаться и чувствовать себя школьницей, тайком пробравшейся на бал, но поначалу нервничала, сама не зная, отчего.

К счастью, на этот раз от чувства неловкости ее спас Пит. Хотя это и было спасение той категории, когда потом думаешь, что лучше бы сама все взяла в свои руки.

— А тебе какой интерес? — спросил Пит. — Нет, мы вроде как рады, что ты здесь… но мало ли.

Уэллс усмехнулась.

— Джонни Браун, — сказала она, — первый пропавший, — племянник моей подруги Жизель. Так случилось, что в местной полиции есть те, кто мне задолжал, так что я провожу своего рода частное расследование. Подходит? Или между нами все еще действует презумпция виновности?

— Я подумаю, — ответил Пит.

Майка несильно пихнула его в бок и сделала оставшиеся до Уэллс пару шагов.

— Я скучала, Хелена, — все-таки сказала она, заключая ее в объятия.

— Открытки на Рождество было бы вполне достаточно, — со смехом ответила Уэллс, но по ее глазам было понятно, что она тоже рада видеть Майку.

— Можно, я обойдусь без обнимашек? — спросил Пит.

— А тебе никто и не предлагал, — пробормотала Майка, отстраняясь, а потом задала вопрос Уэллс: — Ты идешь поговорить с матерью Люси Селл? И… О… ты перекрасилась?

Шевелюра Хелены сейчас казалась Майке не такой черной, какой была раньше.

— Нет, не иду, я примерно знаю, что она скажет, — ответила Уэллс, а потом задумчиво коснулась своих волос и улыбнулась. — Да. Некоторое время я была блондинкой, теперь вернулась назад к своему цвету. Почти своему.

— Не хочу даже представлять эту картину: Хелена Уэллс — блондинка, — сказал Пит словно сам себе, но его услышали все.

Он открыл дверцу, стоило только Майке разблокировать ее, и снова выудил из бардачка баночку мыльных пузырей.

— Ты серьезно? — не выдержала Майка.

Ей казалось очень глупым, что Пит собирается дурачиться прямо при Уэллс. Конечно, той не привыкать, она ведь тоже его знала, но в отдельные моменты Майке очень хотелось сделать вид, что ее напарник — взрослый и ответственный человек.

Тем временем Пит полностью проигнорировал ее вопрос и принялся выдувать пузыри. Уэллс совсем не смутилась, а скорее даже заинтересовалась.

— Ты же в курсе, что психоактивные коктейли лучше всего принимать внутрь? — поинтересовалась она, опираясь о капот.

— Эбигейл сказала, только в самом крайнем случае, — ответил Пит, хмурясь, — но эту дрянь я точно глотать не буду.

Майка еле сдержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. Теперь все понятно. А она ведь думала, что Пит просто ведет себя, как... Пит. Большой ребенок и его игрушки.

— Ты надеешься усилить свои предчувствия, — озвучила она свою мысль, — вот зачем тебе это. Мне сказать не догадался?

— А зачем? — недоуменно уставился на нее Пит. — Боже, Майкс, ты становишься похожей на Аманду. Все-то тебе надо обо мне знать! Этому что, учат на курсах бывших Пита Латтимера?

Теперь Майке захотелось пнуть его в колено, и посильнее. Или куда-нибудь повыше, потому что вспоминать и подшучивать над их несложившимися отношениями наедине — это одно, а вот когда рядом Уэллс — совсем другое. Та как раз очень заинтересовалась, и у нее на лице появилось то самое выражение, которое Майка классифицировала как «хищное».

— Вы были вместе? — спросила она.

— Да! — подтвердил Пит.

— Нет! — одновременно с ним сказала Майка.

— Ну… мы же встречались…

— Два месяца. И это не считается, — тут же внесла ясность Майка, — у нас даже секс был всего один раз…

— Ну… я думал, что три…

Пит скривился, когда Майка набрала воздуха в грудь и наградила его озлобленным взглядом.

— Ну ладно, два, — поправил он себя.

— Хватит торговаться!

Майка видела, что Уэллс едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать хохотать. И от этого стало очень обидно. Ведь это же была Хелена, она все запоминает и оценивает, и теперь, подумала Майка, образ агента Беринг в ее глазах исказился и больше никогда не будет прежним. По какой-то причине именно в этот момент сам факт отношений с Питом казался ей черным пятном на ее репутации.

— Давайте займемся делом! — мотнула головой Майка.

Пит закивал.

— Точно, — сказал он, — личную жизнь можно обсудить и в другой раз.

— Или нет. Не обсуждать ее. Вообще. Никогда, — добавила Майка.

Она чувствовала, что покраснела, а Уэллс задумчиво улыбалась.

— Что же, — сказала она, — пожалуй, будет удобнее поговорить о деталях дела во время обеда. Не знаю, как вы, но я целый день на ногах и утром ограничилась только чашкой чая.

— Отличная идея, — ухватился за предложение Пит, — мы видели рекламу пиццерии…

— Куда угодно, но не туда, — покачала головой Уэллс, — в Саммерслейке только одна сеть пиццерий — «Белла-Люччо», и они все время пытаются привлечь клиентов дешевыми трюками, но с их кухонь в ужасе сбежали даже крысы.

— А… жалко, — вздохнул Пит. — Я так хотел тот новый корж…

— Ты же о нем прочитал по дороге сюда, — сказала Майка.

— Ну и что? Я все равно его хотел!

 

Майка ожидала, что Пит будет бросать настороженные взгляды на Уэллс, как было даже в самый последний раз, когда они сотрудничали, но все шло на удивление нормально. Правда, неловкости это не отменяло, хотя была она скорее между Микой и Хеленой.

— Ты говорила, что знаешь, что услышишь от Кэтрин Селл о ее дочери, — вспомнила Майка, — потом мы отвлеклись, и я забыла уточнить, что же ты имела в виду.

Уэллс, несмотря на то, что говорила до этого, никакой еды не заказала, ограничившись чаем. Пит и Майка, тщательно изучив меню, решили, что «куриный пирог по-домашнему» будет наименьшим злом.

— Дай угадаю: поклонница лошадей, в комнате множество фигурок, — начала перечислять Хелена, — возможно, занимается конным спортом или записана в местный конный клуб. И Джонни, и Брайан — это второй пропавший — как раз такие. Буквально с пеленок на лошади.

— Вообще-то не совсем, — ответила Майка, — первая часть — да, но мать говорит, что Люси ужасно боялась… боится лошадей.

— Ха, вот и подловили! — ударил кулаком по ладони Пит.

— Теперь поправлю свою модель, имея новые данные, — ничуть не смутилась Хелена. — Возможно, имеет смысл связаться с Хранилищем?

Майка оглянулась по сторонам: в это время кафе, которое они выбрали как приемлемый вариант, пустовало. Даже официантки отошли в дальний угол и что-то обсуждали: бормотание телевизора полностью заглушало их речь.

Пит достал фарнсуорт, и они с Микой склонились к экрану. Уэллс, сидящая напротив, демонстративно отвернулась к окну.

— Что-то выяснили? — спросил Арти.

— Только что все ребята любили лошадей, — ответила Майка. — Это как-то поможет?

— Хм-м-м… Представляете, сколько артефактов в принципе может быть связано с лошадьми?!

— Много? — уточнил Пит.

— Лошадей человечество приручило поздно, но они все равно составляют значительную часть культур многих народов мира, — сказала Уэллс, все так же глядя в окно.

Арти снял очки и наморщил лоб.

— Это та, о ком я думаю? — спросил он. — Вы опять нашли Хелену Уэллс?

— Ну… вообще-то это она нас нашла, — решила внести ясность Майка.

— Ясно… Что же, наверное, это к лучшему. Все равно все разваливается… — Арти кашлянул, поняв, что сказал последнюю часть вслух, вернул очки на место и профессионально изобразил суровость: — Ладно. В принципе, я сразу задумался о кэльпи…

— Это математики? — спросил Пит, подаваясь вперед, и Майка толкнула его в бок, чтобы не заслонял от нее экран.

— Нет, это мистические лошади, которые похищают тех, кто решает прокатиться на них верхом, — ответил Арти.

— Это не сработало бы с Люси, — вздохнула Майка, — ее мама сказала, что девочка боится лошадей.

— Тогда нужно еще подумать. А вы, — Арти указал на Пита с Микой пальцем, — не зевайте. И пусть ваша… напарница тоже следит за собой.

Когда он отключился, Пит с Микой переглянулись.

— Мне кажется, или он действительно не такой ворчливый, как всегда? — поинтересовался Пит, убирая фарнсуорт.

— Определенно не кажется.

Майка не стала говорить, что, по ее мнению, вся проблема была как раз в переезде Хранилища. Как бы Арти ни делал вид, что надо работать в прежнем режиме, а он свою тоску уже пережил, было очевидно: его сердце просто разрывается от предчувствия скорой утраты. Все же он был связан с Хранилищем дольше и прочнее всех остальных, исключая разве что миссис Фредерик, но она — отдельный разговор.

— Выходит, мы опять ничего не знаем, — отметила Уэллс.

— Увы, — развела руками Майка.

— Знаете, — сказал Пит неожиданно, — я отойду. Можете пока посекретничать, даже обсудить меня.

— Есть темы и поинтереснее, — ответила Майка.

Пит прижал руки к груди и произнес:

— Ты оскорбляешь мои нежные чувства, Майкс!

Она фыркнула.

Стоило Питу отойти, как Уэллс, задумчиво рассматривающая свои ногти, сказала:

— На самом деле вы отличная пара.

— Что?! — воскликнула Майка. — Мы не пара! Это было только раз… и не думай, что все серьезно, мы просто…

Уэллс покачала головой, и Майка смущенно замолчала. «Мне ведь нечего стыдиться, — подумала она, — Пит забавный, легкий на подъем… может быть, у нас бы что-то получилось, не работай мы вместе столько лет». Но при этом она чувствовала себя крайне неловко, будто те несколько месяцев, когда они пытались что-то построить между собой, следовало скрывать, как огромную тайну. По крайней мере, от Хелены Уэллс.

— А… как там Жизель? — попробовала сменить тему Майка. — Хотя чего я спрашиваю, ты же в Саммерслейк из-за ее племянника и приехала…

— Мы расстались, — ответила Уэллс, — но продолжаем общаться. Я просто делаю одолжение.

— О-о-о… — Майка поковырялась вилкой в своем пироге. — А… почему расстались?

— Так бывает, — пожала плечами Уэллс, — не сошлись во взглядах, не подошли друг другу.

Майка понимающе кивнула, она хотела сказать: «Да, точно, как у нас с Питом!» — но решила все-таки обойти эту тему стороной.

— Получается, что мы обе сейчас свободны! — выдала она вместо этого, а потом задумчиво добавила: — Как-то двусмысленно получилось.

— Нет, если ты собираешься пригласить меня на свидание, — ответила Уэллс. — Кстати, а чего ты пытаешься добиться от этого пирога?

Майка только сейчас поняла, что продолжает кромсать пирог на мелкие части, и поспешно отложила нож с вилкой.

— А ты бы пошла? В смысле, на свидание? В смысле, со мной? — спросила она, чувствуя, что опять совершенно по-дурацки краснеет; надо было что-то с этим делать, и срочно.

— Конечно, да, — ответила Уэллс. — Я давала тебе повод думать иначе?

— Нет, но…

Не успела Майка сформулировать свою мысль, как на стул рядом практически упал явственно позеленевший Пит.

— Простите, дамы, — сказал он, прикрывая рот ладонью, — сейчас случится что-то фиговое. Но на самом деле хорошее. Мы выберемся из этого города уже сегодня вечером. Майкс, убей меня.

Он положил голову на стол, и Майка сочувственно погладила Пита по мокрым волосам.

— Что случилось? — спросила она.

— Выпил ту дрянь, — сказал Пит и застонал.

Его состояние заметили и официантки и теперь бросали на них неодобрительные взгляды: пара минут — и пойдут уточнять, не нужно ли вызвать скорую. В этот момент зазвонил телефон Уэллс.

— Все верно, у нас еще один исчезнувший, девочка по имени Памела Уинглиф, — сказала она после короткого разговора, в котором Уэллс участвовала, только слушая и пару раз произнеся: «Да».

— Какое число? — спросила Майка с замиранием сердца.

То, что ответ ей не понравится, она поняла по мрачному виду Уэллс.

— Пятьсот двадцать.

— Боже мой, — прошептала Майка, — сорок подростков.

 

Они договорились, что Хелена посмотрит на место похищения, пока Пит и Майка навестят дом Памелы. Майка пыталась сказать, что Уэллс могут не пустить на место преступления, с учетом того, что она здесь по всем параметрам неофициально, но в ответ получила только многозначительную улыбку. Ну и к тому же не хотелось тащить все еще нежно-зеленого Пита слишком далеко. Похищение произошло в лесопарке, а дом Памелы был явно ближе. Ехать дольше пяти минут не стоило в любом случае.

— Напомни мне больше никогда не пить эту дрянь, — попросил Пит, опуская стекло до упора и выставляя лицо наружу.

— Как тебе такое вообще в голову взбрело? — спросила Майка, пристегивая ремень безопасности.

— Уэллс напомнила… и Эбигейл говорила. Я хотел усилить свои способности.

— Зачем? — Майка сжала руль и напомнила себе, что ругать Пита бесполезно, а в таком состоянии и вовсе жестоко.

— Это же может быть мой последний шанс, Майкс. Я должен отдаваться работе на полную катушку.

— Ты идиот, — ласково сказала Майка.

 

К тому моменту, когда они дошли до крыльца дома Уинглифов, лицо Пита уже приобрело более или менее нормальный оттенок, а он сам шел вполне ровно и даже приосанился, когда дверь открыл лысеющий чернокожий мужчина лет сорока, по всей видимости, отец их пропавшей.

— Есть новости о Пэм? — спросил он сходу.

— Откуда вы знаете, что мы по поводу нее? — удивилась Майка.

— Знаете, в это время года и в такую жару мало кто ходит в брюках и пиджаках, если только он не федерал, не агент по продажам и не сумасшедший. На сумасшедших вы не похожи, пакетов с китайскими ножами я у вас тоже не вижу.

Мужчина развел руками: на нем, к слову, были пижама и халат. Майка с некоторым недоумением глянула на это, но решила, что это не ее дело.

— Вообще-то, — сказала она, — мы из Секретной службы.

— Один черт, — он отступил от двери, — проходите, и не надо так удивляться. Почему хорошо быть писателем: никакого дресскода или строгого рабочего графика.

Билл Уинглиф оказался достаточно дружелюбным человеком. По поводу своей дочери он сказал, что сомневается в том, что она похищена.

— Пэм — хорошая девочка, — сказал он, разваливаясь в кресле, — но ее легко подбить на глупую шутку. Я не собираюсь думать о плохом, пока не пройдет хоть несколько часов. И звонить Джейд — это моя жена и мать Пэм — я тоже не собираюсь. Она на конференции в Нью-Йорке, и ей правда есть, о чем еще думать.

Майка едва дождалась перерыва в его речи и спросила:

— Скажите, ваша дочь увлекается лошадьми?

— Не особо, — пожал плечами Билл, — правда, на днях купила подвеску на телефон, брелок такой, в виде лошади.

Пит толкнул Майку и сделал страшные глаза, она согласно кивнула: сама вспомнила телефон Люси Селл.

— Эй, ребята, — отец Памелы щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимания Мики и Пита, — хватит тут изображать мне слова, это не самая любимая моя игра на вечеринках.

— А вы не знаете, где ваша дочь могла купить подвеску на телефон? — спросила Майка.

— Пэм купила ее у Джонса, — сказал Билл, — Кристофера Джонса, лавку здесь недалеко держит, торгует своими поделками в основном. Он раньше преподавал математику в местной школе, но потом слегка увлекся теорией заговора, знаете ведь, как это бывает… таинственные исчезновения, всемирное правительство, инопланетные расы и масоны…

Мужчина махнул рукой.

— Математик, — повторил Пит, многозначительно глядя на Майку.

— Помешан на теориях заговоров и похищениях…

— Джонс безобидный, — достаточно громко сказал Билл, — но если хотите к нему наведаться и поискать пропавших подростков, то я дам вам адрес… не каждый же день можешь помочь Секретной службе в расследованиях! Это обязательно будет в моей новой книге.

Майка неуверенно улыбнулась, когда он поднялся, чтобы найти лист бумаги и ручку.

 

Лавка Кристофера Джонса была крошечной, как и говорил Билл Уинглиф. Между дверью и прилавком едва ли было два шага, а оттуда полшага до задней двери. И повсюду теснились полочки и столики с поделками и тем, что Майка классифицировала как «старый хлам». Она любила антикварные вещи, но то, что было выставлено здесь, не представляло никакой ценности. Крошечная, пыльная лавка, за прилавком скучающий хозяин — загорелый мужчина из тех, чей возраст крайне сложно определить, им может быть от тридцати до шестидесяти. На мистере Джонсе была синяя в белую клетку рубашка, висящая на нем, как на слишком маленькой вешалке.

— Могу чем-то помочь? — спросил он, заметив посетителей.

— Нет, мы просто посмотрим, — отмахнулась Майка.

— Майкс, смотри! — Пит указал ей на сложенные горкой подвески в форме лошадок.

Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, раздался спокойный голос хозяина лавки:

— Стойте, где стоите, но медленно повернитесь лицом ко мне.

Он наставил на них с Питом ружье, и Майка прикинула в уме, успеет ли она выхватить теслу и оглушить Кристофера Джонса до того, как он выстрелит в них. Ситуация получалась неутешительная. И просто странная: что они сделали?

— Послушайте, — попробовала она воззвать к его разуму, — мы агенты Секретной службы и просто хотим задать вам пару вопро…

— Знаю-знаю, — хмыкнул Джонс, выходя из-за прилавка; ружье он не опускал, — всегда вы или из ФБР, или из ЦРУ, или из санэпидемстанции… но на самом деле это ложь. Я слышал о том жутком месте, которое вы называете Хранилищем…

Майка почувствовала, как в животе шевелится склизкий холодный ком. Ей случалось встречаться с врагами Хранилища, и каждый раз и она, и остальные едва выходили целыми и невредимыми… или не выходили.

— Ну о’кей, ты нас раскусил, — с деланной беззаботностью сказал Пит, — где артефакт? Это что, столярный станок Барни Хилла? Или, может, нож Ченга Чи Конга? А? Чем ты фигурки вырезал?

Джонс расхохотался.

— Так и знал, что вы купитесь, — в его глазах мелькнул совершенно шальной блеск, — вам ведь только и подавай, что какую-то странность — сразу как пчелы на мед. Нет никакого артефакта, я просто забирал детишек. Они становятся такими доверчивыми, а там только хлороформ — и дело в шляпе. Но теперь я знаю, что делал это все не зря!

Майка сглотнула: Питу не стоило сразу упоминать Хранилище и артефакты, но сделанного не воротишь; ее напарник прошептал: «Извини». Вопрос был в том, что им делать: Джонс все так же направлял на них ружье, и безумия в его взгляде не убавлялось. В этот момент задняя дверь приоткрылась, пропуская внутрь магазинчика Уэллс со шваброй в руках.

Джонс обернулся на звук, но Хелена была быстрее и ударила его сначала в живот, потом по голове. Ружье выпало из рук похитителя, и он мешком повалился на пол у ног Уэллс.

— Ух ты! — сказал Пит. — Напомни, чтобы я тебя никогда не злил!

— Ну… он пока жив, — усмехнулась Хелена, — но лучше не зли, с этим я согласна.

Она аккуратно переступила через Джонса.

— Как ты поняла, что мы здесь? — удивленно спросила Майка.

— Все просто, — Уэллс отбросила обломки швабры и отряхнула руки, — на этот раз похититель слишком торопился. Его опознали… Думаю, совсем скоро сюда приедет полиция, но я успела раньше.

Пит кашлянул.

— Вопрос в том, где ребята? — спросил он.

— В подвале, — коротко ответила Уэллс, — я первым делом отыскала их, а потом уже бросилась вам на помощь.

Майка только открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что они справились бы и без ее помощи, но все равно спасибо, как с улицы раздался вой полицейских сирен.

 

— Подумать только, — покачала головой Майка, — делать такое ради того, чтобы найти Хранилище.

Пит в стороне что-то вдохновенно рассказывал полицейским. По-хорошему нужно было подойти и проконтролировать, что за историю он выдал на этот раз, но Майке хотелось верить, что хоть убедительные легенды Пит научился сочинять. Тем более что сейчас у них не было никакого артефакта, действие которого следовало маскировать.

— Случались вещи и пострашнее, — ответила Уэллс. — Их одержимость не наша вина.

Майка с недоумением посмотрела на нее.

— Я не говорила ничего о вине.

— Но ведь подумала, — улыбнулась Уэллс. — Я знаю тебя, не забывай.

— Не забуду, — Майка вздохнула. — Мы опять прощаемся?

— Как захочешь. Кстати, мой ответ все еще «да».

Майка поняла, что глупо улыбается, а еще думает, что в какой-нибудь мелодраме на этом месте обязательно должен быть поцелуй.


End file.
